


Paint Me Like A Canvas.

by BGee93



Series: Kinktober 2K18 [9]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bukkake, Come Eating, Come Marking, Come Swallowing, Facial, Grinding, Kinktober, Liberos, M/M, Masks, Masturbation, Porn Video, Secret Identity, Slight praise, Webcams, but tweaked a bit, camboy au, come painting, hot dogging, i cant believe i wrote this, sevensome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 00:13:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16377752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BGee93/pseuds/BGee93
Summary: Kinktober Day 9.Request: All the liberos as a pairing.





	Paint Me Like A Canvas.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Meow2195](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Meow2195).



> This took a lot longer to write than I expected but man was it fun XD  
> Turned it into a camboy au fic I've been working on here and there so hope you guys enjoy!

Making sure that the webcam was where he wanted it Yaku slipped down to his knees so his masked face was more visible. Glancing at the screen of his laptop he was satisfied to find that he was completely in frame now. Nodding at the two in front of him Yaku shifted around so he was facing the camera at an angle. The two, known online as PlantasticFuck and Ko-min-Mi, moved to stand on either side of him. Checking the screen again he moved them until those watching could see what was going to happen.

Popping open the bottle of lube Yaku slicked up his hands with a generous amount, warming the sticky liquid as the other three across his room moved forward. Reminding them to mind the camera and the visibility Yaku lifted his hands to wrap around both of PlantasticFuck and Ko-min-Mi’s half hard cocks. Pumping them in swift flicks of his wrist Yaku quickly brought them to full hardness. Every few quick jerks Yaku would slow to rib the sides of his fingers over the tips to gather the precum beading at the head, and then flick back down roughly. The other three angled themselves in front of the camera so their viewers would have the teasing, barely there view of them jerking themselves off slowly.

They’d practiced this scene every few days for the past two weeks, wanting to be ready and time it perfectly for their subscribers. So with practiced movements Yaku went a little rougher, barely faster, with PlantasticFuck and squeezed a bit tighter on Ko-min-Mi’s cock. His movements were rewarded with hissing moans from both sides of him. Meeting the eye of the webcam Yaku flicked his tongue out to swipe across his bottom lip in a swift flash of pink. Then took the fleshy lip into his teeth as a corner lifted into a sly grin.

Rolling his face up to flick his eyes at the one in the rough, cracked Phantom mask, known only as KinkMeUp, Yaku gave him the sign that it was his turn to join. Stepping away from the other two while continuing to slowly grind his palm against his throbbing erection, KinkMeUp moved behind Yaku with smooth movements. Spreading his knees a bit as he arched his ass back Yaku made room for KinkMeUp to kneel behind him. 

This part always made his heart rate quicken until they got going. It was irrational but Yaku always anticipated KinkMeUp to thrust inside him without consent instead of just slipping his cock between his cheeks and grinding. Despite knowing the person, well the persona not the actual person, for a couple months now as they’d corresponded to make this collab possible, it still scared Yaku a bit. Just not enough to stop.

But, true to his word from when they’d all signed a contract, thanks to his friend Kai who’d become a lawyer, Yaku felt KinkMeUp slip slowly between his cheeks. Soft, surprisingly gentle as if there was a shyness there, hands gripped into the flesh of his ass. Pushing his cheeks together to tighten around KinkMeUp’s cock he began grinding against Yaku.

Moaning out, loud, lewd, and only slightly fake for the viewers, Yaku arched until he felt a slight burn in his lower back from the strain. His head falling back to lean against KinkMeUp’s shoulder, head tilting to the side as he purposefully hooded his eyes. Making sure his face was still visible before closing his eyes all the way, allowing his mouth to fall open widely. Panting out his breaths Yaku faked a shudder of pleasure. He gripped the cocks in his hands as his body shivered to draw out hissed moans to echo his own.

The sound of pinging started flowing from his computer speakers proving that the viewers were finally tipping. Mentally counting the pings as they went off Yaku slitted his eyes open to meet the ones behind the eagle mask, the ones belonging to CallMeDaddy. The other stared back just as hard, just as intense, as his hand moved firmly against his cock. Yaku’s eyes slid down the well toned, just barely tanned skin, until they landed on the hand moving over the glistening, throbbing cock it pumped. His counted halted for a second as Yaku’s mind seemed to go blank as a wave of pleasure shot through him. His own dick twitching up at his perverted thoughts of riding CallMeDaddy.

He really should just ask him if he’d do a one on one collab with him and turn those images into reality. Scolding himself into focusing Yaku gave each dick in his hands a swift flick of his wrist, ribbed his fingers over the tips and pumped them harder once, twice, before slowing again. KinkMeUp rocked him forward a bit with a harsh thrust against his ass. Yaku rewarded him with a gasping moan that was much louder than it needed to be. But the sudden, almost continuous pinging proved it had the desired affect on the viewers. Picking up the counting where he’d left off, though it was slightly off now, Yaku got to the 200 pings they were waiting for. Opening his eyes a bit wider Yaku turned his head to the side and glanced at the digital clock on the far side of the room, thankfully seeing that they were only a few minutes behind the planned schedule.

Pressing back against KinkMeUp as he ribbed his hands of PlantasticFuck and Ko-min-Mi’s cocks Yaku raised to his feet as he signaled for CallMeDaddy. 

Stepping forward then lowering himself to lay down, CallMeDaddy got comfortable on the mat beneath him as Yaku straddled his waist. Checking the screen Yaku shifted them until they were back in frame and CallMeDaddy’s long, thick cock as well as the rise and fall of his chest was seen. Settling himself on CallMeDaddy’s thighs Yaku swiped out his tongue, bit into his bottom lip, and waited for the others to settle back into their places. Raising his arms again PlantasticFuck and Ko-min-Mi slipped their slick cocks into Yaku’s grasps. Instead of pumping them this time, Yaku let them buck into his hands at their own set paces. Arching his hips Yaku grinded his erection against CallMeDaddy’s, practically grinning at the size difference between them, as KinkMeUp slipped back into the warmth between his asscheeks. Setting up a harsh rhythm that had Yaku brushing against CallMeDaddy in slow grinds.

CallMeDaddy’s hands splayed across his thighs for a minute or two, massaging into the hard muscle there before one hand slid up to wrap around their cocks. Like earlier, Yaku arched until his head leaned against KinkMeUp. Mouth falling open wide enough his jaw ached as a choked moan fell past his lips. CallMeDaddy gripped them tighter as he gave their cocks short, firm jerks of his hand. 

It wasn’t long before Yaku’s legs and arms were shaking. The familiar burning deep within his gut building and building dangerously close. The feel of powerful thighs beneath him, flexing and twitching with soft bucks of his hips to match the hand movements. The soft grunts and moans slipping from his lips just loud enough to hear over the others moans and pants was enough to bring Yaku far too close to orgasm. Struggling with the growing urge to cum, Yaku’s toes curled in pleasure as his shaky thighs clenched tighter against CallMeDaddy’s. Lifting his head away from KinkMeUp, Yaku glared down at CallMeDaddy’s wickedly grinning face.

Yaku went to mouth out a curse at him but was quickly cut off as a whine was ripped from his throat. Shivering noticeable Yaku’s eyes squeezed shut as CallMeDaddy’s fingers tightened around the base of his cock, cutting off the biting edge of his orgasm. He was thankful for not cumming just yet but his body was pissed. Sweat dripped down the middle of his back, tickling it’s way down his spine. A gasp escaped when KinkmeUp suddenly leaned into him, licking up the line of his spine where the sweat drip had just been. It should have been gross, yet Yaku’s cock twitched in response anyways.

Sensing that everyone else was growing close Yaku sent another glance over to the digital clock. He had to blink away the blur of arousal, sweat stinging his eyes from where it streaked down from his hair and beneath the mask. Realizing they were a bit behind on schedule now somehow Yaku turned to the other two in front of him and nodded slightly. Both moved forward. TheCuriousCat off to the side with his cock next to Yaku’s face and ThunderingCrow directly in front of him. 

Glancing up at ThunderingCrow, Yaku opened his lips and took the offered cock into his wet, warm mouth. Willing himself to relax Yaku bobbed his head forward until ThunderingCrow’s cocks head hit the back of his throat. Moaning along with him Yaku rubbed the flat of his tongue against the pulsing vein along the underside of it, flicking the tip of his tongue against it teasingly. He felt it twitch against the roof of his mouth drawing a grin across his lips. Finally looking away from ThunderingCrow, Yaky slid his gaze to TheCuriousCat who had set up a rough, fast pace as he pumped himself.

TheCuriousCat met his gaze, telling Yaku silently that he was going to cum soon. Just barely nodding at him in acknowledgment Yaku began bobbing his head along ThunderingCrow’s cock, swallowing around it as he sucked it back into his mouth until the head brushed the back of his throat. Hollowing out his cheeks until his jaw ached and burned. His eyes not leaving TheCuriousCat’s.

With well practiced movements they all moved together. PlantasticFuck and Ko-min-Mi gripped his wrists to steady his hands as they thrusted into his palms. 

KinkMeUp pressing his asscheeks together as his cock thrusted harshly between them. His movements rocking him forward into CallMeDaddy as CallMeDaddy began pumping their cocks together again.

ThunderingCrow standing like a superhero, hands on hips with legs spread apart as he stared down at Yaku. His cock throbbing and heavy inside Yaku’s slick, heated mouth. The bitter taste of precum swirling and mixing with Yaku’s spit as it spread over his taste buds.

And TheCuriousCat jerking himself off next to Yaku’s face, so close that when he bucked his hips into his hand he spread precum on Yaku’s cheek. His and Yaku’s eyes locked on each other even as Yaku was used like a toy for the others.

The continuous, only slightly distracting, noise of tips rolling in from the computers speakers. 

With less than five minutes to spare of their hour long session, they tipped over the edge together into a collection of pleasured moans. KinkMeUp came first, pulling away from Yaku’s ass in time to spurt his seed on to Yaku’s shoulder blades. Shuddering at the feeling of burning hot, sticky liquid sliding down his back Yaku groaned against ThunderCrow’s cock. The vibrations sent ThunderCrow into his own orgasm, his hips stuttering against Yaku’s lips. Breathing harshly through his nose Yaku struggled not to choke on the disgustingly bitter semen filling his mouth and throat. 

PlantasticFuck and Ko-min-Mi came together. Their cum slipping and splashing down Yaku’s hands, some beginning to run down his wrist, arms all the way to his elbow. Leaving behind warm trails that quickly cooled the sticky mess into a tacky, cringe worthy feeling against his sweaty skin. They both slowly thrusted their cocks into Yaku’s hands to make sure they emptied themselves onto him.

In a sudden, slightly shocking at least to Yaku, turn of events CallMeDaddy released his own cock and brought Yaku into his orgasm first. His thumb rubbed over Yaku’s dripping head steadily as his fist gripped and pumped until Yaku spilt over his hand. Moaning out Yaku choked a bit on the cum still in his mouth. ThunderingCrow pulled out as Yaku began to cough. Spitting out the cum in his mouth, not caring that it ran down his chin and neck, Yaku coughed and hacked through his orgasm even as his body shivered in pleasure. His eyes closing as they began to water.

He’s unsure when TheCuriousCat and CallMeDaddy came, as he was too preoccupied by his own orgasm and choking. But Yaku blinked his eyes open again once the haze of his orgasm wore off to find the side of his face cool and tacky with cum. His tired arms were slowly lowered down to his thighs as PlantasticFuck and Ko-min-Mi settled on the mat, sitting next to him as they panted and grinned at the camera. KinkMeUp was gently kissing the back of his neck, another unexpected action but Yaku didn’t really mind, eyes closed behind the Phantom mask. 

Shuddering out a breath Yaku raised a cum covered hand to his head, uncaring of the mess, as he ran it through his short, damp hair. Glancing down Yaku met CallMeDaddy’s grinning face. A snort built up in his throat when Yaku recognised the look, it was one he’s seen too many times. It was a look of Victory.

Suppressing the snort, as his viewers would more than likely dislike the sound, Yaku returned the grin in full. Only to have it slip and nearly fall when he realized CallMeDaddy had scooped up his own cum and spread it across Yaku’s thighs. The thighs the bastard was still massaging into, using the semen as some form of massage lubricant. Glaring his eyes down into the eyes behind the eagle mask Yaku pushed the hands away. 

Slipping backwards he gave CallMeDaddy enough room to sit up, with Yaku still in his lap due to lack of space. At least that’s what he was telling himself. Everyone got in frame and sent their viewers a few words in thanks before PlantasticFuck leaned forward and shut the camera off. They left the stream up for a few more minutes as tips continued to roll in. The pinging echoing around the room in an annoying yet satisfying harmony.

**Author's Note:**

> More info:
> 
> Yaku - https://www.pinterest.ca/pin/651051689858629601/ - Cat mask/white - FiercestKitten
> 
> Noya - https://www.pinterest.ca/pin/651051689858629623/ - Crow mask - ThunderingCrow
> 
> Shibayama - https://www.pinterest.ca/pin/651051689858629613/ - Cat mask/black - TheCuriousCat
> 
> Watari - https://www.pinterest.ca/pin/651051689858629630/ - leaf mask - PlantasticFuck
> 
> Komi - https://www.pinterest.ca/pin/651051689858629637/ - owl mask - Ko-min-Mi
> 
> Yamagata - https://www.pinterest.ca/pin/651051689858629765/ - eagle mask - CallMeDaddy
> 
> Sakunami - https://www.pinterest.ca/pin/651051689858629799/ - phantom mask - KinkMeUp
> 
> _Bukkake is a sexual act (most commonly seen in hard core pornographic films) where a group of men all simultaneously ejaculate over a women or man. The Wikipedia entry on bukkake claims that the sexual act involves “the implied or overt humiliation of the person ejaculated upon” because typically the receiving person is a passive recipient and not sexually stimulated. - I tweaked it (obviously) so Yaku could get sexual satisfaction too *thumbsup*. Also seen some posts where people called this cum painting, so that’s what inspired the title in case anyone was curious._


End file.
